looking for a story
by Uka-Sama
Summary: im looking for a halloween story about inu and kag wen naraku was the owner and inu kaggie go "do" something on their own and wen they finished they come back naraku killed everyone!


He sat on his chair and thought. 'What should I say to her. Damnit why does this concern me so much. I like her yea. But does she like me the way I like her or she likes me more than that... If she does do I like her like that to?' His eyes opened in shock. "I love her?"

"But that can't be I only like people."  
He sat their with his hands in his hair. "But wait she loves me?"

"I love him!" Kagome screamed. "But why? I can't I just met him a week ago!" She said. She was in the corner of her room hiding next to the bed where the mini cooler was at. She was crying for hours and hours. She was still crying now. She heard a knock on her door but didn't say or make a sound. "Kagome? Are you in there. I just wanna talk to you. I was thinking a lot and umm... I got the fact that I was starting to like you but I think I like you more than that I keep on saying it has to be love but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I never loved anybody in my life so I don't know what to do. Kagome? Are you in there? Please I wanna hear you side of the story. I wanna hear what you feel. What do you want to do and stuff. I want this trip to be the best but we can't leave mad at each other. Right?" She got up and opened the door. As soon as she did that Inuyasha grabbed her face and kissed her. He broke off "Kagome I love you I want to be with you. And please don't say no. At least can we try because I love you and I want you. I need you. You make my life much more better. Please. Say you'll be with me?"  
"Inuyasha. Really do you want me that bad." "Kagome. I- I love you so much that I can't even explain it!"

She pulled him back to a kiss. But before it got hot. Someone pulled the back of Inuyasha's collar.

"Who the hell do you think you kissin' Miss?" Said a girl with long black hair with blue highlights. Wearing a red two piece bikini. Inuyasha turned around. "Kikyou?"

"Kikyou?" Kagome repeated after him. "Inuyasha is this another hoe?"

"Hoe?" Kagome stated getting angry now. "Kagome calm down ok."  
"Damnit I forgot about her." He murmured. "You forgot me Inuyasha? Your own girlfriend?" Kikyou said putting her hands on her hips. "Girlfriend?" Kagome said a little higher. "Shut up bitch. No one wants to hear you."

That's when Kagome snaps.

She took of her earrings and threw them of the floor. "Now Kagome you don't wanna get mad now ok?"  
She pushed him out of the way and pushed Kikyou right in the kisser. "Don't fucking mess with me bitch. OH! Who's the bitch now?"  
Kagome crossed her arms under her breast. Inuyasha just stood there in shock. 'Did she just pushed Kikyou in the face. Damn I wish I could do that.' "Come on Inuyasha." She pulled him into her room and closed and locked it. She pushed him into the bed. She climbed on top of him and just sat there. "Who was that?"  
"Umm Kikyou Satatori."  
"What! "The" Kikyou Satatori?"  
"Yea." "Oh my god I just pushed her out. What do you think she's gonna do?"  
"I dunno but never mind that."  
"Wait who was she to you?"  
"My girlfriend. But then I forgot about her when I moved here."  
"Really?" She said. "Yea really I did."  
"Ok." She bent down and kissed him. "I hope she's next door so she can hear us."  
"Bad girl Kagome." He teased. She kissed him. He grabbed her ass. She moan into the kiss. She broke off the kiss. She took off his shirt and hers along with her bra. 'Damnit her breast are huge!' He sat up. He kissed her jaw line and down her neck. He stopped. Then he sucked on her breast. "Oh..." She moaned. Her hand went down to his member. She started to rub it up and down. "Kagome you have no idea what your doing to me..."  
"Driving you crazy that's all." She kept on doing it. He kept on sucking. "Inuyasha. I... Need more." She looked down at him with her puppy eyes. "Fine." He flipped them around. He kissed her small belly. He went down until he got her skirt. Kagome's eyes shot opened. "Inuyasha! Stop!" She screamed and sat up quickly. "Why! What happened!" He got his hands to her shoulders. "I can't do this! I'm not ready for sex yet!" She sobbed tears where streaming down her eyes. "Kagome its ok. I'll wait for you ok? " He threw his arms around her. "Inuyasha but I know you don't want to wait." She said between sobs. "Kagome I will. Now stop crying. ok."  
"Ok." Soon after that they both fell asleep. But soon they both heard a loud knock on their door. "What the fuck." Inuyasha murmured while moving around but Kagome was on his chest laying on her back. "Who the fuck is it?" Inuyasha screamed 'cause he didn't want to get out off bed. "FBI! Open the doors now!"  
Inuyasha sat up quickly. "FBI what the hell do they want?" He jumped out of bed and put his shirt on. "Inu...Yasha?"  
Kagome was still half asleep. "Shhh Kagome." He opened the door. He saw two guys in suits one of them had a black suit on while the other had white and Kikyou in the back with ice on the cheek. 'Oh Damn.'  
"Where's Kagome?" The white guy said. "Why?"  
"She is being arrested for abuse." The black guy said. "WHAT? ABUSE? Kikyou what did you do." Before she could answer the black guy pushed Inuyasha into the room while the white guy goes to look inside. "Inuyasha?" Kagome had already put on her shirt and got up. The white guy grabbed her and took her out of the room. "Kagome! No! Don't! Take me instead!" "Sorry Inuyasha baby but no one is gonna take you away from me." Kikyou said throwing the ice pack at Kagome. She only made a sound. The white guy put Kagome in front of Kikyou but didn't let go. Then Inuyasha's worst nightmare happened. Kikyou was the one who was abusing now. She was kicking, punching, slapping, and spitting at Kagome now. "You son of a Bitch." Inuyasha said to her fighting to get out one the black guys arms. "Inuyasha baby is that your way of treating your girlfriend? Your such a slut." She did a little laugh after that. "Your the slut! I forgot you! I forgot all about you! Because you used me as a damn fucking dog! Your only Inuyasha's girlfriend! Not a famous brat ok! So if I were to break up with you, you would be living back in the damn Shine ass hole." Kikyou's shot up. "What. No don't Inuyasha please!" She went up to him. "I dunno maybe I should." 'Wait since she's just Inuyasha's boyfriend than I should control these guys.'

"Hey since your just a girlfriend I should control this guy. Hey take your hands off of me." The black guy did so. Inuyasha ran passed Kikyou to Kagome. "Let go of her." The white man did so. She was about to fall to the ground but Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome. Kagome wake up." He whispered. She didn't she was unconscious. "Kikyou you son of a bitch get the fuck out of here!" She ran to him. "Please Inuyasha don't break up with me please!" "I'm sorry Kikyou but I found someone new and she cares about me. She wants me for who I am. You don't even like Hanyou's. You only want me for my money. Guys send her back to her own home." They grabbed her and left. She screamed and kick but none of it worked. He picked up Kagome bridal style and went to the room. He closed the door behind him. He went to the bathroom and set up a hot bath for her. 'Kagome wake up for me.' His face was filled with hurt. 'I'm so sorry Kagome. This shouldn't have happened to you.' He took off her clothes and then his. He turned off the water when the tub was full. He sat down and put Kagome on top of him. He put water on her face. Then when he was down cleaning her. He just stood there and relaxed. Soon he fell asleep. "Unnnn... Kagome woke up. "Inuyasha?" She turned around. He was still fast asleep. "Inuyasha..." She took the soap and cleaned his face. "Kagome..." Now he was waking up. "Oh Inuyasha I didn't mean to wake you up." Inuyasha took out his hand and put it oh her left cheek. "Kagome I'm so sorry this happened to you." She still had cuts and bruises on her body. One cut on her bottom lip. One on her right cheek. One on the side of both eyes. And one under her chin. Bruises on the rest on her body. "Its ok Inuyasha." She could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked very worried. "Does it hurt?" She looked down. "Just only the bruises." "Ok." They got out of the tub and didn't get dress they stood in towels. "Kagome let's go to sleep its late anyway."  
"Ok Inuyasha." They got in bed naked and fell fast asleep. .

.

.

.

.

Sri I got bored.

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome went to the beach.

"Oh Inuyasha isn't this just so fun!"  
Kagome said spinning around in the sand. She was wear a cute pink two piece. "Keh." Inuyasha was laying on a towel wearing swim pants with Kagome's sunglasses on. "Kagome I look totally better with these on than you." Then she stopped spinning."Why you!... Hey Inuyasha you thirsty?" "Ummm yea."  
"Ok I'll be back imma get some drinks."  
She ran towards the shop. While she was walking a guy stopped her. "Hello there. You wanna hang out."  
"Umm no sorry." She kept on walking. He ran up to her side. "Umm miss do you know who I am?"  
"No so leave me alone!"  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Hello! I'm Kouga! Kouga Wolfman!"  
"Oh I heard about you. Your that rap singer right! Ok I gotta go Inuyasha might be waiting for me." She murmured the last part of her sentence. "Who's Inuyasha?" He asked. "Ummm... Mr. Taisho's son. Inuyasha Taisho." She explained carefully. "Oh! Him that 'Mutt Face' I remember he pushed me off the Red Carpet!" (Yea there are red carpets in japan.) He yelled in wonder. She giggled. "Umm Kagome what are you doing with the 'Flee Bag'?" They both turned around. "Oh! Inuyasha. I ran into Kouga!" She ran to his side. He put his arm on her shoulder and lifted the glasses on his head. "Yea I can see that." He gave Kouga an awful look. "Look flea bag you better back off ok. 'Cause she's mine."  
"Oh! So the dog broke up with the rat and got himself a cat." 'Oh that rimes!' He thought also. "Shut up flea bag!" He took Kagome and kissed her. It was a very sexy kiss. Then took off with her. "Inuyasha why are you such a show-off!" She said catching up to him. "Because I have to "show" "off" my girl right. So no one can mess with you!" He said grabbing her by the waist. "Anyway Inuyasha I got bad news." She looked at him while he let go of her and sat on the towel. He looked back at her. "What is it?" She stood in front of him. "Kikyou lives in Shigigami Resort." She said. He started to look serious now. And he stood up. "What! Your kidding me!" "Nope she lives just under us."  
He turned around. 'Damn.' "Really? I just wanted a nice fuckin' trip with you. Everything I wanted is you and we be happy. But noooo Kikyou just gotta bring her ass over here. Oh my god. Kagome I can't do this. Why can't I be happy?" She looked at his hurts eyes. "Inuyasha don't say that I thought you were happy with me right?" She said trying a little to be sexy. "That rights Kagome now get over here." She walked over to him and sat on him. They had a few make-sessions...

But the only thing they have to deal with is Kikyou. Which is a big thing. Inuyasha knows she's gonna come after Kagome. So he's gonna work his ass off these next 2 months. 


End file.
